


Skål, Kanpai, Cheers, Prost!

by Besidemyself



Series: Will they or won't they? - FRobin Oneshots [11]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alcohol, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Drinking, Drunk Nico Robin, Drunken Flirting, Drunkenness, F/M, Innocence, Non-Consensual Touching, Post-Thriller Bark, Pre-Sabaody Archipelago, Sexual Tension, Sober Franky, Super bold Robin, Touching, Vomiting, bold Robin, kinda non-consensual, poor Franky, shy Franky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:02:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Besidemyself/pseuds/Besidemyself
Summary: Frobin Pre Shabody / not a pairRating T - M / Adult ThemesRobin is a flirty drunk!!!Please read the tags!!! M-Rated but no smut! Still, just to be safe...First posted October 2017
Relationships: Franky & Nico Robin, Franky/Nico Robin
Series: Will they or won't they? - FRobin Oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1438993
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30





	Skål, Kanpai, Cheers, Prost!

Franky feels a pinch on his butt but no one is behind him, he only sees a few petals flying to the ground before they disperse. Well, that is quite the hint. He looks around and finally spies the woman who did it, sitting at a table. With a small smile she waves at him and he decides to take a break from dancing and to sit down for a bit. When the rest of the crews realises that Franky is going to leave the dance floor they boo and argue but he just waves at them and he is soon forgotten, thanks to Brooks music, the people, the party and a lot of alcohol.  
Also, after he sat down, he is way too occupied with the woman before him to care about anything else. Franky immediately knows something is off. One hint are the two empty bottles of wine on the table. Another is the way her greeting is just a tad slurred, her expression just a little bit different to the way it normally is.

“Hey, Franky…”  
‘Robin is drunk.’ A lot of different emotions and questions flood his mind. But first of all he is concerned.  
“Are you okay?”  
“Oh yes…” For some reason Robin moves a little closer with her chair.  
“I’m not sure I believe you,” the woman is sitting right beside him, near enough for their arms to touch he realises.   
“And why is that?” she lets her finger walk along his forearm.  
“You’re drunk,” he watches her finger travel further up and onto his chest until he can‘t see them anymore and barely feels them.  
“Maybe.” her finger has finally reached his face and while she answers she taps his nose and giggles.

This is so unusual and he is not sure how to react to the whole situation. Especially since Robin is looking at him with a rather broad smile and adoring eyes. Which would be nice if not so, so unusual and most certainly caused by her drunkenness.  
“This is the first time I see you drunk.”  
“Normally I don’t drink so much,” again her fingers are on his forearm, drawing pattern he does not recognize.  
“Maybe you should go to Sunny and sleep it off?”  
“Maybe you should come with me and help me sweat it out.”  
“May… wait! WHAT?”  
Her answer is another giggle. A very unusual sound!   
“You should see your face!”  
The whole situation screams ’wrong!’ and all alarm bells are ringing in Frankys mind. He has to do something!   
“That’s it. I going to get you some water and some more food and then you’re off to bed.”  
“Aw, you’re no fun,” she gives only the slightest resistance when he tries to free his arm from her, but enough to make him panic that he might have to use a little force. But before that happens she releases him and when he finally gains his freedom he looks down at her and sees her actually pout. That is a very, very weird sight. His pause seem to make Robin realise that he isn’t out of her grasp yet and the pout turns into a seductive smile.  
“You’re really sexy when you’re so dominant.”

He flees.

Luckily he finds Sanji, still sober and asks him for water, coffee and fat food.  
For a brief second he wonders if he should tell the cook that Robin is drunk and to ask him to bring her everything but even though he trusts his bro to not try something on Robin while she is drunk, Franky also figures that sober Robin would not like the idea of everyone knowing the way she acted while she was drunk. So he just tells him that Robin had asked Franky specifically to bring her the food and Sanji is more than willing to prepare everything for his Robin-chwan.

Soon Franky sits back beside Robin, putting water, coffee and the food on the table. With horror Franky realises that there is a new empty bottle of wine on the table.  
“Robin, what the heck? Where did you get that bottle?”  
“Where have you been Franky? I missed you!” surprisingly her words don’t sound any more slurred. But whiny. The Cyborg has to push the woman back on her own seat after she falls him around the neck. Even through his reinforced front and her thick pullover he swears he can feel the warmth of her body and how her chest presses against his.  
“Robin, I understand. I missed you too. But now please eat something. Hey, I brought you coffee. You like coffee, don’t you?”  
“Yes.”  
“Here is coffee,” he pushes the cup towards her. “Careful, it’s hot.”  
“Like you…,” with a seductive glare, the woman grabs the cup, carefully blows on the hot liquid and takes a sip. How can she switch so fast from needy to tempting?  
“Shit, Robin. Stop that!” Franky feels like his face will burst into flames any moment.  
“Don’t you like it? Me acting like a bad girl?”  
“DON’T!”  
“Maybe I need to be punished?”  
“For the love of…,” he covers his face with a hand, exhaling to calm himself. Boy, is he glad that he did not drink much himself. Who would have guessed that the dangerous and calculating Nico Robin turns into a horny teenager while being drunk? Franky is quite sure that his dreams will become _very_ specific for the next few weeks.

He dares to glance at her, only to see her seductively drinking hot coffee. How is that even possible? Well with a certain mindset everything can be interpreted as seductive. He has lived it.  
There had been days when he thought that her turning a page of a book is the most sexy thing in the world - which is ridiculous! - and back then he had wondered if he was having a cabin fever already? Later he figured, that this is just the way it was. She is just incredible sexy.

Franky watches Robin carefully putting the cup back down on the saucer and then to examine the food. She decides to start with the cake but instead of a spoon she puts her finger in the cream and licks it off. Oh no...   
“Hmm. Delicious…,” once more she dips her finger into the cakes topping, holding it up towards Franky. “Wanna taste?”  
She somehow managed to sit right beside him again. Didn’t he move away from her when he had sat down? Still very unsure how to react to all this he opens his mouth to say something and as soon as he does she withdraws her finger to put in her mouth again, licking off the icing with a grin. Without a pause she moves her body, basically half sitting in his lap, lifting her face towards his, circling one arm around his neck.  
“Too slow… but maybe you’ll find a rest in my mouth?”

Since he still has no idea what he had wanted to say to begin with, it does not really matter, that all of his thoughts are now completely gone. Instead everything is moving in one very specific direction. But a small part of his mind still tries its best to hold it together while another small part wonders if this is a dream or if he is dead. He is definitely feeling like dying right now. Figuratively.  
“Robin, you’re killing me...”  
“I know CPR,” that smile can make any man falling apart. But she isn’t herself right now! It helps that he can smell the alcohol in her breath. Ironically it clears his mind.  
“... you need to eat… and to sober up a bit… so you can go to sleep.”

With all the self control he manages, Franky carefully pushes the woman back down to sit on her own seat again: “Eat up. Sanji prepared it for you.”  
“What if I don’t? What if I want to stay drunk? It’s nice. I feel good. Everything is fine,” she whines, obviously not happy about what had happened.   
“You’ll regret it in the morning. Please eat the bread with butter and drink the water to rehydrate!”  
“Do I get a kiss when I eat everything?” The question is just a whisper.

Franky stills. This is so unfair. What did he do to deserve this torture? If she had said any of these things while being sober he would jump out of joy. Somewhere along the road he had fallen hard for Nico Robin but figured that the friendship they had was something special. The idea of them becoming a couple would still haunt him some nights and days, with images of them doing regular couple stuff like holding hands and going on dates as well as more. Much more. And now she is throwing herself at him! But drunk and not listening to reason and he has to be the sensible one and do the right thing. Being sensible in such a situation is not new for him though... he had to fend off drunk women in Water Seven too… but Robin is special.  
He can’t… won’t fuck this up. He tries to clear his mind with a shake of his head.

“Is that a no? Don’t you think I’m sexy?” She sounds small and hurt.   
He wants to laugh. Like she could ever not be sexy! Even in this ugly wool jacket that she wears against the night's chill she is the most sexy and beautiful woman he has ever seen.  
“Listen, if you eat now and then go to bed I’ll do everything you want. Tomorrow.”  
“Everything?”  
“I swear.”  
“All right… lying would be mean,” she is still whiny but at least she starts to drink her coffee again.  
“I could never lie to you…,” he gives her a wry smile. “We’re friends after all and you would look right through it.”  
“True… and you’ll bring me to bed.” seemingly satisfied with herself Robin cuddles back to him but does not try to touch him in an indecent way and starts to eat and drink. So he accepts the closeness and hums in agreement.  
From time to time she offers him a bite, refusing to continue eating if he does not take it. What can he but oblige?  
Beside he can’t deny the fact that he enjoys this time with Robin. This feels like something couples would do. Eat together, sitting together, talk with each other, even the light touches (that do rile him up even if they are as innocent as they can be). She also laughs at every single joke he makes. Actual laughter. Totally drunk. But he still feels proud. One or two times he has to force himself to not just lean down and kiss her.

And most importantly: no matter how nice the situation seems she is still drunk.  
This is torture!  
One time he looks up to see Nami and Usopp talking to each other, pointing towards them. After realising that he sees them, they look away fast, pointing to something completely different.  
Well, this will be an awkward talk tomorrow. Also because they will see how he will leave together with Robin. Better get over with it beforehand. At least he should tell them that Robin and he are just friends. It’s true after all.

“I’m done.”  
Franky turns down to Robin again to see her watching him through half lidded eyes.  
“All right. Time for bed.”  
“Will you carry me?”  
“No. Get yourself ready. I’ll just tell Nami and Usopp that I bring you to the ship.”  
“Ohhhh… there will be talk, won’t there? We can make the talk true,” she grins up at him the seductive smile back in place. 

Torture! 

“I’ll be right back.”  
“I’m waiting for you.”  
With a worried glance back Franky makes his way to his friends. The two younger Strawhats watch him carefully, probably wondering what is going on. When he reaches them he can see that Nami is still keeping up. He had experienced first hand that she can not get drunk while Usopp slightly sways. Well, they can think what they want after he told them the truth: “Hey you two. Robin is a bit drunk and tired and I’ll bring her to the ship to sleep it off.”  
“Sure…,” Nami's eyes are calculating and Franky sighs. Nami continues: “Or maybe… Usopp should bring her?”  
“What? I don’t want to! Leave me out of this!” And with that he runs back to Chopper and Luffy who are still partying.  
“THANK YOU FOR NOTHING!” Nami shouts with anger.  
“You want to bring her to the ship? I entertained her the last… what… two hours?” Seriously, Franky is too tired for games.   
Nami once more gives him a calculating look before she shrugs.  
“Nah. I can make Sanji. Or Brook.”  
“... sure.” Now he knows she is bluffing. She has seen how touchy Robin is acting. The look on Nami's face loses the tension and turns considering and almost worried.  
“Well, okay. Just take care of her. Okay? Is she really drunk? Is that why she is so clingy to you?”  
They both look back to the table where Robin is sitting.  
“Yeah. Who would have guessed?”  
That moment they see two people coming to Robin's table, pouring her and themselves a shot of a clear liquid that she happily downs.  
“What?” Nami is obviously as surprised as Franky by this turn of events.  
“HEY!” Franky bellows. These assholes! So this is why there had been a new empty bottle. Both guys as well as Robin look up to see the Cyborg marching up to them. Both run like the devil himself is behind them. As soon as he reaches the table he grabs the glass and throws it after them. With satisfaction he hears an ‘ouch!’

“Let’s go Robin. Time for bed,” without further ado he lifts her in his arms and starts stomping towards Sunny, still mumbling profanities under his breath. He is so angry he almost does not hear Sanji shouting at him and Nami calling out for Sanji. The cook instantly forgets about Franky and Robin. For a moment Franky is thankful to Nami-sis but then is distracted again because Robin uses the chance to lay her hands around his neck and slightly brushes along the little hairs there.  
Damn this beautiful woman. Looking straight ahead he ignores Robin. That is until she starts to talk again.  
“That was so sexy. You have no idea how hot that made me.”  
“Robin, stop it!” even though he tries to sound strict a blush creeps on his cheeks. “If you still say all these things tomorrow you can have your way with me as much as you like. Not tonight.”  
Her hands fall down from his neck, at her chest and he can feel her snuggle towards him. Instinctly he hugs her closer.  
“But I want you to have your way with me, is that okay too?” Her voice is only a tired mumble now.  
A short glance shows him that her eyes are closed and a smile is on her lips.  
Franky sighs in relief while walking up to Sunny and the women's quarter. Finally! And she does not seem to feel like everything is spinning. Maybe she is lucky and won’t throw up or have a hangover the next day.

Inside the women's quarter he lays her down figuring what steps to make next. He has to get her out of that sweater and her shoes and maybe... open up… the trousers. He won‘t remove them. Just open them so it‘s more comfortable. Yeah. Then a glass of water and a bucket in case she does throw up.  
When he starts to remove the pullover Robin wakes up again.  
„Hm, are you stripping me?“  
Even though he is doing nothing wrong he feels like he was caught doing something he is not supposed to. Damn. Nami should be the one doing this.  
„No! Just removing your top layer so you don‘t get too hot.. sweat too much… overheat… damn it.“  
She giggles and sits up. A wave goes through her and she claps a hand over her mouth. Like a flash Franky grabs a bucket that is near the sink and brings it to Robin, before a good load of her stomach contents splatter in it.

That escalated quickly. He keeps her hair out of the way and rubs her back. Another thing he has experience with. The first time he got so drunk he had to throw up Kokoro was there for him. It‘s rarely smart to drink just to show that you are old enough to drink. In most cases you aren‘t. Tom had laughed and Iceburg scolded him and Franky swore to never touch alcohol again. A promise easily broken. After that he still had his fair share of drunken nights and the consequences of too much on the next morning. That changed after the whole Seatrain ordeal… but thanks to his own experience he also knew how to help his bros and sis when they partied too hard.

After Robin is finished he brings her a glass of water.  
„You should change. Where are your nightshirts?“  
„In the cabinet… somewhere… drawers I think,“ she slurs but takes a couple of sips of water, still clutching the bucket.  
„Gotcha!“ He starts towards the cabinet he knows belongs to Robin. Time to choose a drawer and hoping that it won‘t be underwear or lingerie. Please. Please don‘t. He opens the drawer and looks down.   
„Damnit,“ just his luck. Sexy underwear. As fast as possible he closes it again and looks in the next drawer. Socks. The next, big shirts. All right.

He turns around to see Robin standing again, pulling down her pants, drunkenly swaying and already topless. He turns back towards the drawer again and closes his eyes to take a deep breath. For what felt like the hundredth time this evening he asks himself what he had done to deserve this torture?  
All his experience with drunken friends is not helping him in this situation. He never had felt attraction towards any of his friends before.

Focus! He turns around again. Eyes on the back of her head and definitely not on her back and her skin and the curve of her body.  
„Robin, don‘t move but arms up.“  
She does as said and it actually works! It works! He pulls the shirt over her body. Phew!  
She turns around and he can see that the shirt is front to back… well, good enough. And she does not seem to mind.  
“You know, you’ll be a great dad one day… Ugh…” her eyes crossed slightly and her hand moved up to her mouth. The turn was probably too fast.  
“Time for bed, Robin…” There was still something endearing about the whole situation. Carefully he pushed her towards the bed until she was sitting.  
She looks up to him with tired eyes and clearly struggling to focus but carefully pets his chest.  
“Franky… I think I’m too tired to have sex with you tonight…”  
He starts to laugh struggling to contain it but manages to calm down again after seeing her confused expression: “Don’t worry Robin. Just lie down and sleep.”  
She does as told but immediately sits up again. Obviously another surge of sickness coming over her. He holds the bucket towards her but she calms down again: “Will you lay down beside me?”

A few hours later Nami comes into her and Robin's shared room. She lights a small lamp but that in combination with the noises is enough for Franky to wake up.  
Tired he rubs his eyes.  
“Hey, you’re still here?” Nami's question is a whisper.  
“Yeah… but you can take it from here…”  
She chuckles. And then her question becomes teasing: “Did you two behave?”  
He smiles and looks down at Robin who is lying under the sheet, cuddled up to him.  
“Sure did.”  
Carefully he moves away from the woman. It was a good idea to stay on top of the sheets.  
“She might wake up soon to… you know… the usual ugly stuff after a night of drinking.”  
“Yeah, I know. Don’t worry.”  
“Sleep tight, Sis.”  
“Thank you, Franky!”  
“No Problem.”

With a yawn he walks out of the cabin and steps down to the lawn and towards the ship's rail.  
He can see the rest of the crew stumble towards Sunny, still singing and swaying. They wave towards him, shouting about how much fun he has missed.  
He waves back. His night was not wasted as much as he is concerned. Now he has to wait and see how much Robin will remember about how she acted.  
He decides to go down into his workshop to get some sleep… he is quite certain that he will sleep the next few weeks in his workshop until his imagination calms down again…  
With a sigh he starts to move.  
“What an adventure.”

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make clear this is not the Thriller Bark Party but some point between Thriller Bark and Sabaody Archipelago. I don't think Robin got drunk on Thriller Bark. She was still way too timid then. In my opinion that is. 
> 
> It can be read a prequel to the fic "Do you like me" but also as a single one-shot so... I hope someone enjoyed it! 
> 
> Also Franky when he threw the glass: https://deadhomersociety.files.wordpress.com/2019/05/getyouforthismidler.gif
> 
> Again, a little bit of alcohol is fine if you know your limits and are able to consume them in a safe environment! Please stay safe! And with that cheers! *takes a sip of her beer* 
> 
> Honestly hangovers are no fun! 
> 
> Old note:
>
>> This is the drunken flirting Robin mentioned in the chapter "Do you like me?". It's a prequel?  
> I imagine Franky to be quite the gentleman. Also Robin please calm yourself down... that poor, poor man. 
>> 
>> Excuse the lack of posts. RL is a little busy right now but it will be better soon. 
>> 
>> I hope you enjoyed this, please don't take it too serious and don't forget: It's fine to get drunk once in a while but do it with people you trust and take care of yourself!  
> \- The author said while drinking a bit of whisky. Cheers!


End file.
